Darkness inside the light
by Daniel M
Summary: When National City soon falls prey to a mysterious stranger known only as ' the darkness', a man by the name of Allen Thomas is In search of his little sister that shares the same dreams as him. Is he and his dreams connected to the darkness? And what is Allen and Lena's connection? With the help of dreamer and Supergirl, will that light shine or will it be darkness?
1. Chapter 1: prologue: the dreams

Prologue: The Dream part 1

He heard the cries, the cries of his little 2 year old sister, yet he just sat up in his bed for a minute or two and soon got up and went into her room to check on her. He sat on the corner of her bed, and brushed her long, dark hair back out of her face as she soon looked at him and smiled. " It's alright sis, I'm here for you. I will always be here for you whenever you need me, okay." He told her, as he smiled and then replied back to her. " Try and go back to sleep now, sis. But if you want I can stay with you, until you do."

"Would you stay wit me, big bruder?" He just looked at her and smiled ever so wildly, and layed down with her In her little big girl bed, even though he was too big for it. After 10 minutes, she had fallen back to sleep, and he covered her up and tucked her in and kissed her forehead. And as soon as he got up and left the room, he saw his parents waiting in the hallway, with their arms crossed, and his father spoke up. " What do you think you are doing? "

" I heard her crying father. And I wanted to check up on her. Is it wrong of me to want to check up on my little sister ?" He soon slapped his son across the face, leaving his mother to watch this happen to him. Her son. He soon looked to his mom, holding his cheek with his hand and Soon went into his room and went back to bed himself. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell fast asleep. And then it happened, he had a dream. But it felt like a nightmare, but he stayed still instead of twisting and turning in his sleep. _He had found himself, walking down the hallway of an empty Manor. The house, his parents had bought right when his sister was born. And he saw something. Something dark and mysterious, yet he kept walking toward it. He reached out for it, finding a door handle and turning It and stepped inside. He had this feeling of coldness and felt the emptiness of the room surrounding him. He kept moving forward though, until he turned to the closet feeling chills running down his arms and was something inside the closet. He could feel it. He could sense it. _Soon morning rose, and he sat up from his bed, wiping his eyes to adjust to the bright sunshine, peering through his bedroom window. He soon shot up out of bed, as his mom had run his bath water for him. " How did you sleep last night, son?"

" I slept okay Mom. My face still hurts a little bit though." She soon crouched down to her little seven year old son, and kissed the side of his face. " Does that make it feel better son?"

"Yes Mommy it does. "

"Your bath is ready. Hurry up and get bathed and ready. " He ran into the bathroom and jumped in the bath, and washed himself up. When he finished, he went to his room. To see his clothes out for him to wear, and he put them on correctly and ran downstairs, and saw his mom, and little sister, waiting on him so they could eat breakfast together. His little sisters name is Leandra, though he couldn't pronounce his little sisters name very well, so he called her Lena for short, but she liked it when he calls her that. His mom on the other hand, tried teaching him to say her name correctly, but he just didn't want to. He preferred saying Lena to Leandra. After they finished breakfast, Muriel , there mom gathered their plates, and she said to her son. " Why don't you go take Lena outside to play for a little while, while I clean up in here okay?"

" Okay, mom I will." Allen soon grabbed his little sister's hand and they both opened the back door, and she went to her little kiddie swing." Help me,brudah'. He picked her up and put her in her swing, and pushed her ever so slightly, but just enough for her to swing, when their mother watched them play outside, having fun while cleaning. Before long, Leandra's real father showed up and knocked on the door, and Muriel answered it. " Lionel, what are you doing here, you can't be here right now."

" I know, Muriel I know. I just want to see what our little girl is up too, that's all." Muriel soon showed him to the kitchen window, and showed him, what Leandra was doing. She was having fun with her older brother, Allen." Please, go now Lionel. I don't want my husband knowing that you are here please go "

"Alright, alright. I am leaving. But I will come back one day, and you will see that I am right. She will need the proper education. She is a luthor after all " before long Lionel had left, and she finished cleaning the kitchen . " Kids, it's time to come inside now." Allen helped Lena out of her swing, and they both came running in the house, laughing. Muriel couldn't help but think about what Lionel had said to her. But public education, wouldn't be so bad for her. she would go to the same school as Allen.

The Dream part 2

It was late in the night, when Allen's birth father came home. He was drunk and when he was drunk he was mean too. And Muriel didn't like him when he was mean. She knew she had to do something about it. Something about him. Even though her kids, were fast asleep she went for the pistol he kept up in the closet in a shoe box and grabbed it and pulled it out. And when he came close to her, she held it out to him, and he had got angry she had it in her hands and as he pulled his belt off and went for her, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun shot, was loud enough, to fill the silence of the manor. But not loud enough to wake her kids . While Leandra slept, she Soon had the same dream as her brother. _lena had found herself walking down a long, dark mysterious yet scary hallway, where nothing but silence could be heard. She soon reached out to find a door knob, and slowly turned it and peaked inside it, getting her a bit interested in the now dark, black room, and there she saw her older brother just standing in front of the closet, and looked to the closet herself, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Yet she just like him felt compelled to open the closet door._

_2 years later..._

_Allen had celebrated his 9th_ birthday,_ by getting a picture of him and his now 4 year old sister, Lena that his mom took of them. " Is this sure, that_ this_ is what you want for your birthday?"_

_" Yes Mommy, it is." The three of them just smiled when Lionel soon showed up that night, and prepared for it this time. This time with papers, that Muriel was an unfit mother to Lena. But he didn't care much for Allen though, even though Allen wasn't even his kid. Lena was his kid. That was all that mattered to him. " I am sorry Muriel. But this has to be done. You keep Allen, and I will see to Lena myself. " Lena soon looked to her mom, then her brother. Soon she ran up to them, hugging them one last time_

_" I love you both. " Lena replied as she sobbed, but Lionel wasn't having it. But little did Muriel know, that Lionel was going to have her and Allen shot. Since he didn't want Lena to have any loose ends if any kind in her life, growing up. So she gave the photo to Allen and told him to run, while she went with Lionel against her will and gave up on her daughter. Making lena feel like she didn't want her anymore, but that wasn't true at all. And as he took her inside the luthor mansion, one of his men shot Muriel, but Allen just stayed hidden in his own home, holding onto the picture of him. And his sister, and he said to himself." One day, I will find you sister. That is a promise. I am after all a Thomas."_


	2. Chapter 2: The picture

Chapter 1: The picture

What once was a sunny day in National City, had became a cold, gloomy rainy day instead. Most people didn't care for this kind of weather, they either stayed inside or they had made arrangements to meet up somewhere. Allen Thomas was not one of those people. He loved this kind of weather. To him it was relaxing and calming at the same time. He didn't wear a hat, or carry an umbrella, he just stood at the corner of the curb and looked up to L-corp and sighed out. It had been so long, to him it was way too long. He should have searched for his sister, when he learned how to drive a car, but didn't. But something inside him told him, it wasn't the right time then. But he knew eventually he needed to find her. He had to find her. He had questions he wanted to ask her. Would she even be able to recognize him after so long. Probably not, he thought to himself. His long dark brown hair, getting wet in the rain and his long black trench coat, almost dripping wet from the rain. He soon looked across the street before he crossed and kept on walking, with his black tipped silver cane in his hand. Allen Thomas was definitely a very handsome man, and dressed like he was as rich as his sister, but in fact he wasn't as rich he just liked looking the part though. He just kept on walking until he accidentally bumped into a red-headed woman, in a black leather jacket and black pants to match, with a gun strapped onto her right leg. In an elegant yet attractive voice he spoke" I am so sorry miss. I am looking for Catco. Do you know where I can find it?" She stood beside him for a minute or two and helped him out. " Yes, you can just go down 2 more blocks and make a right up at the light and your there."

" Thank you Miss. I appreciate the help. it is much obliged." As he soon smiled and went on his way. The woman herself, couldn't help but notice something odd yet familiar about him. Like she had seen him somewhere before, but not sure where. She didn't think much about it and went back to her own business and let him be. Before long Allen reached Catco. And went inside, seeing how advanced it looked. It looked as if he stepped into an episode of the outer limits. So much technology and yet so futuristic as well. Before long, he pulled out a picture of him and his sister together, when he was 9 and she was 4 years old. He remembered that day so well, and it made him tear up, just thinking about it. When out of the blue, a beautiful blonde haired girl bumped into him and he dropped his photo and she dropped her files and the papers went everywhere onto the floor. He soon. Helped her pick up her papers and files as she Soon found his photo. " This little girl looks so familiar to me. I feel like I know her. " He made a slight cough covering it with his hand, and replied." That is my little sister. I haven't seen her in a very long time. Besides, I am looking for someone, maybe you can help me. Her name is Kara Danvers." She soon. Swayed her blonde hair slightly and pushed her glasses up on her face a bit more. " I am Kara Danvers. What can I help you with?"

" Well, I was wondering if you could help me locate my sister, by putting in an ad in the newspaper. But by the looks of it, it doesn't look like one of those places to me. It looks like something came out of the sci-fi channel here." She laughed a bit at his comment, but then again he was right about that. " Yeah, sure of course I can. Just come follow me into my office where I can interview you so I can put that ad in. " Allen soon followed Kara to her office and since her arms were full he pulled out her seat for her. " So, let's start with names. What is your name and your age. ?"

" Well my name is Allen Thomas and I am 37 years old." She then reached her hand out to him, for his picture and he handed it to her. " What is your sister's name and how old would she be now?"

" Well... My sister's name is Leandra Thomas, and I believe she will be turning 32 in 2 weeks from Now. Our birthdays are on the same month, but just different years. "

" That is interesting, my best friend her birthday is in 2 weeks. And I haven't gotten her a birthday gift yet. But back to the interview here. I can see by the picture, she has green eyes and black long hair. She is very pretty "

" Thank you very much, I think so too. I wonder, what she looks like now. So I have an appointment with a miss Lena luthor. I was told that she is excellent with technology, and could probably help me age the picture. As you can see in it, she wears this necklace, I got her for her fourth birthday. It is a silver stained heart and teardrop pendant. She told me she would always wear it every year on her birthday." He soon reached into his pocket and pulled out a copy of the picture for Kara to put in the ad and she gave him back the original photo. He soon. Smiled at her and got up from his seat and grabbed his cane he sat beside him. " Thank you again miss Danvers for doing this for me." And before too long he left her office as she just looked at the picture, thinking In some strange reason, in an odd way that she knew the little girl for some unknown reason and sat it on her desk.


	3. Chapter 3: the meeting

Chapter 3: The meeting

Allen had just left Catco. Completely unaware that he was being followed and walked on into the non-stop rain. He soon turned his head to look around at his surroundings, and crossed the street as the stranger just stood where he was. In a long black slicker with it's hood covering up his face, and a toothpick in his mouth, and soon walked away as he let out a slight devious chuckle. Allen just kept on walking, not really sure where he was. He just new that he was new to this area until he bumped into that same red-headed woman from before and knocked her down by accident and reached out his hand for her. " I am so sorry, miss. Here, let me help you up." She took his hand and he picked her up easily and gently. " Just watch where you are walking next time Mr... I'm..."

" Oh, I am sorry my name is Allen Thomas, miss. May I ask you yours?"

" My name is Alex Danvers. "

' well it is nice to meet you miss Danvers. Do you think you could point me the way to L- Corp. I have a meeting with a miss Lena luthor. "She soon smiled to him, and replied back. " Actually, I am going that way myself. How about I just give you a ride. "

" Thank you so much . " He soon got in her vehicle, and then she got in as well and took off to L-corp. As soon as they got there and she parked he got out, and saw Alex walking up to another girl and kissed her. Why would a woman attractive as that,want to be with another woman he thought to himself, but soon shook the thought away from his mind. He soon walked towards an elevator, and wasn't sure what button to press, and just pressed the last one on center top and as the doors closed he went up. All the way up til it stopped and he got off and went up to the secretary. " Yes, my name is Allen Thomas, I have an appointment with miss luthor." The secretary, buzzed him In as the doors opened, and there she sat behind her desk, looking elegant and Beautiful in her voilet turquoise dress and hair pinned up, looking like a super model . And stood up seeing him walk inside, his cane in hand. " It is so very nice to meet you Mr. Thomas. How can I be of service to you?"

" Well, miss luthor I have this picture of me and my little sister together, and after she turned 4, she was taken away. And I have been looking for her, ever since. And I thought maybe you could help me. I already put an ad in at Catco. And I thought, with your intelligence, as well technology to age the picture for me, so I can have something to work with in finding her. It is important to me that I find her. I have questions that I need to ask her."

" Sure, thing Mr. Thomas anything. If it is alright, may I ask you her name ?"

" Her name is Leandra Thomas." He said as he handed her the picture and she looked at it, and looked at it closely and soon put her hand onto her chest and gasped out. " What is it miss luthor, do you know something already?" She just looked up at him, and smiled and lied to his face. " No, nothing at all. I will be in touch with you, and get back to you just as soon as I can. "

" Alright, thank you again miss luthor. Here is my number as soon as you know anything at all. Just let me know." She soon took his number, and kept the picture as well. He soon got up from his seat, grabbed his cane and walked out. But what he didn't know was what Lena luthor didn't know either. And when he left the office, Lena pulled a necklace out from under her dress and looked at it comparing it to the one in the picture, it was dead on almost exactly the same necklace, but how could it be she thought to herself. It was impossible, there was absolutely no way it could be the same necklace. Before too long Kara showed up and knocked as she let herself in. " Hey, Lena. You ready for lunch yet." Lena soon played with the tear drop heart of the pendant on her necklace and then looked up to Kara. " Oh Kara, I'm so sorry but yeah, I'm ready. But before we go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Lena, what is it ?"

" I just had a visit from a guy named Allen Thomas. Have you met him?"

" Yeah, just recently. He asked me if I could help him, so I did. I just think that he loves his sister so much, that he never stopped looking for her. His sister would be so lucky to have a brother like that. I know I would, I mean that is if Alex was a man. But she's not though." Lena stopped playing with her necklace and layed it over her dress, then smiled greatly at Kara, thankful for her being her best friend, even though she still was upset and distraught, at Kara for telling her that she was Supergirl. She was still going to get back at her for it, but for now she wanted to know more about this Allen Thomas. Who he was, who he really was.


	4. Chapter 4: the connecting dream

Chapter 4: The connecting dreams

After hours of searching the internet among other sites like and whatever was available, Lena wasn't getting very far with finding out about Allen Thomas. All she learned about him, was his age, his hometown, and found a few photos, of Allen, his father and little sister. Still it wasn't much, but ran a background check on his little sister Leandra Thomas and had learned some interesting things about her. Some files she pulled up was either blank or had thick black lines where important information should be. But she still couldn't find anything that could help her connect Leandra Thomas to herself. Lena soon rubbed the temple of her nose with her forefinger and thumb, feeling tired and shut down her computer and decided to call it a night and closed up her personal office and headed to her apartment, getting this strange odd feeling that she was being watched. And that feeling wasn't wrong at all, she was. The stranger in the slicker stood in a darkened alley way, his black eyes piercing through the night like stainless steel knives. She didn't care much about it and went along with her own way as the stranger kept his distance, but still close enough to be able to follow her. The stranger soon stopped cold in his tracks when a voice entered his head." It is time, prepare them for me." The stranger Soon spoke.. " yes, my master." He soon. Lowered his head as Lena had now reached her apartment building and went inside and got ready for bed. And as her head, hit the pillow she began to dream. _lena found herself, looking at a closet, feeling a bitter chill in the air, the silence surrounding her like a blanket. The darkness of the room uncomforting as well uneasy but when she turned her head, saw an older kid standing beside her, holding her hand as he looked to her and she broke the silence of the room. " What's in there?" As he soon turned his head, to reveal his face. It was Allen her older brother standing beside her. They both soon turned there heads back to the closet now seeing eyes Pierce through the blinds, looking at them. Staring at them. Following them. The closet doors opening up by it's self slowly and a hand reached out grabbing Leandra by the arm._ Abruptly Lena woke up in a cold hard sweat, and screamed out at whatever touched her arm. Whatever it was that grabbed her arm, was real. It was definitely real. She just couldn't shake the feeling at all. It was a feeling she didn't like one bit. She is a luthor, she had no meaning to the word 'fear'. But this wasn't fear she felt. She felt scared, but she knew now that she had to find and learn more about Allen. It was a given. Something about him, about this dream she had was connected somehow. Lena tried to get more sleep, but couldn't get much more and before too long the sun peered through her vanitian blinds and she got up and did her thing before going to work. When she picked up her coat, a card fell out of a pocket. It was a card Allen gave her, with his number on it. She soon. Bent down and picked it up and shook her head at it and placed it on the counter top. Maybe later, she thought to her self. And went off to work, and when she got there, found Kara waiting for her, with coffees in her hands. " Don't you remember Lena, it was my turn to buy breakfast this morning. "

" I am so sorry, Kara. I just had a very rough night is all. "

" Do you want to talk about it Lena?"

"Well, if you must know. I had a terrible dream. So terrible, that it felt so real, it scared me. I even saw Allen Thomas in it." Kara wanted to laugh at the thought, of Lena luthor being scared of anything. But the Look of seriousness on Lena's face said otherwise." I am so sorry, Lena. But what would Allen Thomas have to do with it?"

"I don't know yet Kara, but I do know I have to dig deeper into Allen's life. I have to find something on him, that can help me with this. I have questions of my own that I need to ask him. "

"Well, whatever it takes Lena. I will even help you out with your search. I mean, if that is okay with you. And I think I know someone who can help you with that dream. You have heard of Dreamer right?"

" Yeah, of course I have but just what can she do to help."

" She can probably read your dream. I mean, if she can dream the future maybe she can connect to your dream. It might just be possible." Lena couldn't help but smile, when the thought hit her. Allen's mother, she never thought of searching for his mother on the database. " Yeah, get on that Kara, I want to know what this dream meant, and what Allen has to do with it . Little did Lena know, that the feeling of having been followed the other night, was connected to it all as well. But whoever this mysterious stranger was, was getting ready for something big, something very big.


	5. Chapter 5: the visitor

Chapter 5: the visitor

Lena was successful, in her research to find Allen's mother, Muriel Florentine . Muriel Florentine was her maiden name before she married, a guy named Matthew Thomas and they both had a son by the name of Allen Thomas. There wasn't much to know and learn about Matthew. He was pretty much just cut and dry. But Lena wanted to learn more about Muriel, not Matthew. She has found out that after 5 years of an unstable marriage, she wanted out of it. She tried to divorce, but it would have done no good. But she did have an affair, with a very rich and powerful man only because she knew she could be protected. But the name of the man wasn't there on the page just scratched out initials of the last name.. which read: hor. Lena just shook her head at the thought of this, and if this newspaper article she found online is true, then Allen Thomas really is her other half brother. She kind of felt relieved of this, she did sometimes felt that she wasn't truly a luthor only because, she had compassion and love for others more than any luthor could sympathize with. Even sympathy was in her blood. That could actually be the Thomas side of her and it made her smile. As soon as she sat back more in her office chair, she grinned ever so slightly. But little did she know in a dark corner of her office behind her, the man in the slicker and hood stood in the darkness of that corner, and spoke out in a deep, scary monotone voice making Lena jump in surprise. " Well, well. I am impressed with you, miss luthor. Or would you prefer miss Thomas instead. Didn't even take you long to figure it out. Bravo, bravo." He clapped as she stood up and turned around to see him standing in the dark corner. " I think it best you leave right now, or I will have security come escort you out."

" My, my such resilience in you. But I see something in you much better than that. Oh, it's not fear. Your scared aren't you. Well you better be. " She tried to focus on the head of the face of the stranger but only saw dark glowing, eyes piercing through. " You don't recognize me do you? You should though, I haven't seen you since you were 4 years old. That scared, and frightened little girl holding big brother's hand. Oh, come now think about it. Take your time, remember your dreams. "

" Look, I don't know who you think you are, but if you are trying to scare me it won't work. I am a luthor and proud of it. And quite frankly, I don't honestly care just who or what you are. " He Soon Smiled and moved up closer to her removing his hood, scaring her half to death now. He had no face whatsoever and reached out for her arm. " Remember me now,?" She couldn't believe her self, she was standing cold and frozen in fear and panic. Before long he had disappeared, and as she turned around, and soon saw Kara. Her first reaction was that she was glad to see Kara. " Oh thank God Kara, i am so glad it's you." As she went up to her and hugged her which surprised Kara and she hugged her back. " What is wrong, Lena?"

" I just had a visit with something, I wish I had never seen, I really need Nia now, Kara. I want to figure out why I keep having these dreams, these nightmares. I don't think I will ever be able to to sleep until . "

" Oh wow, Lena. I have never seen you look this scared before you. But you are alright. You have me here now with you. I won't let anything happen to you. You are my best friend. "

" Funny that you say that Kara, I know you told me that you were Supergirl, but I had known before then. Lex told me, he knew. He knew everything Kara. I am so sorry Kara, please forgive. I guess I am telling you this now, is because I am scared to death. I just had a visitor here from my childhood nightmares and now I am having those nightmares again. I thought it was all just nightmares, I never knew that what I saw was real. He had no face. It had no face. It knew me Kara. It knew Allen too. I am scared for Allen now, what if this thing looks for him now too. And I also found out, Allen really is my brother. Well, half brother."

" Well that's good Lena, it really is. You have a real family this time. A better family. Don't get me wrong, you are a luthor still. But if you knew about me, why didn't you just speak up then. I understand that you probably needed time for yourself, cause of what you told me you did to lex. It is okay. You are and you always will be my best friend Lena. That will never change for anything. " Lena hugged Kara tighter now, as sympathetic tears ran down her face. This was the first time Lena felt a real strong emotion right now. " You know what Lena, why don't you stay with me at my place tonight. You really shouldn't be at your place alone, tonight. And tomorrow we can go look for Allen together, and then I will take you to see dreamer, and see what we can do about those nightmares of yours. "

" Thank you so much Kara, you have always been more than just a best friend to me. You have been more like a sister and I appreciate it so much. "

" Let's go get some potstickers first, and we can sit up and watch a movie together. "

"Sounds good Kara, sounds really good." Before long they both left together and got some potstickers before they arrived a Kara's loft and sat down to watch a movie in peace.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

Chapter 6: confrontation

When the morning sun, peered through Lena was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her and Kara. It was the least she could do, since Kara let her stay with her. The smell of bacon filled the air, waking Kara up from a peaceful night sleep. When she got out of bed, saw waffles, eggs, hash browns and bacon, as well some donuts from the closest bakery. " Wow, Lena you didn't have to do all this. This all looks amazing. Ooh, and bacon too. " She grabbed a piece of bacon and started eating on it. " Breakfast is served Kara," Lena replied. They both started eating breakfast, and after they both cleaned up, and got ready for the day. Before they decided to leave the loft, there was a knock on Kara's door. As soon as she opened saw Allen standing in front of her. " Hey Lena, we don't have to go very far to find Allen. He is right here in front of me." Lena soon rushed up to the door and soon she surprised both Kara and him, by putting her arms around him and hugged him. " I have missed you so much brother. " Kara soon offered for Allen to come in, and he soon did and sat on her couch. " So, you are my sister, Leandra?"

" Yes Allen, I am but you can call me Lena if you want. "

" Okay I will then Lena. So, um..." He wasn't exactly quite sure what to say next, but he could tell by looking at her, she had become a great successful business woman. Then it hit him, what he wanted to say. " So why do you go by luthor, if you don't mind me asking?"

" I go by luthor, cause my birth dad is Lionel luthor. Apparently we have the same birth mother, but different fathers. You were born a Thomas, and I was born a luthor." It soon explained a few things to him, and some of his questions were answered too. "Did you Know, Allen ?"

" Kinda, sorta. I do remember our mom having an affair with a rich, powerful man. Cause she wanted to get away from my father. You see, my father was an abusive man. He hit her, and he hit me too. My mom, never really told me how he died though. But I do remember me and you being really close, until we got separated. I even saw something I wasn't supposed to see. I ran away back home, after I heard the gun shots. I held and kept the picture of you and me, from my 9th birthday. " Both Lena and Kara looked at him, then to each other. And Kara soon spoke up. " So how did you manage to make it on your own ?"

" Well, Kara that is a very complicated question. I would probably say that I was found hiding in an empty closet by the new owners that bought the manor. They had no idea what to do about me. I was still a bit too young. All I had on me was the photo and this necklace around my neck. " He soon pulled the chain out from under his shirt, revealing a stainless steel skeleton key. " I don't even know what this is for. I still haven't figured it out yet among other things as well. But I do have to ask you Lena, have you had nightmares of your younger self?" Lena soon looked at him, in an odd unique way. " Yeah I have. Have you?"

" Yes I have. I even have been visited by this mysterious stranger. Have you been visited by him, Lena?" All Kara did was listen In on the conversation, and got up pulling out her phone and calling up Nia and talked to her over the phone, while Allen and Lena kept going on. " Actually Allen, yes I have. I thought I was asleep having a nightmare until he grabbed my arm. Do you even know what is going on Allen? Cause something is telling me both me and you are connected to whatever or whoever is this mysterious stranger is?'

" To be honest no I don't, not even sure myself. But I have a feeling you are right. Cause if we both are experiencing the same dreams again from our childhood, then that just might be something worth digging in and finding out. " Before long Kara got off the phone from Nia, and turned around. " Lena, Allen I got some news for you. Nia said, can do it for you both whenever you are ready. " They both soon spoke in unison. " Yes, let's do this." They looked to each other and grinned, but Allen had kept something from Lena. Something that she didn't need to know about just yet. He knew that when the moment was right he would tell her, what he knew. He just wasn't sure how she would take it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream Zone

Chapter 7: The Dream Zone

Kara, Allen and Lena had just arrived at the DEO, and saw Alex, alongside her was j'ohn, brainy and Dreamer. " I remember bumping into you a couple times actually. Let's not do that again," Alex stated and Allen smiling." Agreed, " he replied back. Alex was thankful to see her sister and Lena getting along so well with each other. She soon introduced everyone to Allen, since they already knew Kara and Lena. Alex showed Allen and Lena where they would be sedated so Nia could go into their dreams. " This here, is an image extrapolator. It sees what you see inside your mind, mostly memories really. But I have recallobrated it to enter the deep recesses of relaxed neuron physical stasis. Which pretty much means sleep. Once asleep I will assist Dreamer and help her enter your minds. So whatever you see she will see. " Brainy explained in quite detail." So if you have any type of metal on you, I suggest you take it off. Cause it will interfer with the process." Allen pulled the necklace in off, which gained attention from Dreamer. " Is that what I think it is?" Allen had no idea what to say to Dreamer, so he said the First thing that came to mind. " What do you think it is?"

" It's a skeleton key, I have seen it somewhere before. Do you mind if I touch it."

" Sure go ahead." Dreamer soon picked up the key, examining it and Soo. Out of no where she saw something she wasn't sure about. But only she could see it. She saw: _Both a much younger Allen fast asleep in his bed, and a dark entity of some kind in a slicker that floated over him, it's eyes glowing bright orange and something in it's hands. A necklace of some kind, with a key on it and chanted in it's original demonic tone of voice as it began to lower the necklace onto him and after it placed the necklace around him, turned it's head and saw Dreamer and spoke." You do not belong here, away with you. " _Before long Dreamer had came back even though she never left the room., And looked around at everyone around her, her voice trembling in fear " This is not a good idea. I have a bad feeling about this " Brainy soon comforted her but hugging her and she hugged him back then looked to Lena and Allen. " I'm sorry, but I can't go through with this. I just can't." She soon left the room as Alex, Kara and Brainy followed after her and Kara spoke up. " What is wrong, Nia?"

" When I picked up Allen's necklace, I had a dream but not really a dream. It felt like a vision. I saw a younger Allen and a powerful dark force in a slicker, over him chanting and placing that necklace onto Allen at the same time. I saw it and it saw me. "

" I wish I knew what I could say, but you did offer your help to them. You can't go back on your word now." Kara said as brainy and Alex agreed with her. Dreamer soon walked back into the room and Alex gave both Allen and Lena a sedative to put them to sleep on the extrapolator, as brainy hooked them up into the machine and then hooked Nia up to it as well. " It's alright Nia, I am here with you. Always. " As Nia soon fell asleep, brainy turned on the extrapolator and she entered Lena's dream zone first. _Lena was just 3 years old, and Allen was 7 . They were running around the manor laughing, and playing when Lena stopped and then so did Allen. They stopped at a locked door and stared at it, as a bright orange light shown through the keyhole, grabbing their couldn't help but just stare until the light Soon dimmed out til no light was shining through. they both shook their heads and went back to laughing and playing until the doorknob it's self turned and began to slowly crack open. For whatever was on the other side of the door, wasn't something good at all. _Soon she entered Allen's dream Zone. _Allen had just woke up from a very bad dream and went to go check on his little sister, and opened her door, seeing her sleep peacefully until she began to toss and turn, and then woke up and screamed and soon saw her brother, Allen. " It's okay sis, it was just a bad dream, that is all. You should try to go back to sleep." _

_" Okay big, bruddah. I will. I love you " Allen soon tucked her back in and kissed her cheek and she smiled feeling comfy and cozy. Little did Allen know, that locked door from earlier was now wide open. And as he walked by before going into his room, he walked in the darkened room and looked around and saw absolutely nothing. It was all black. As he soon turned to the closet, seeing that same bright orange light as well and a deep almost demonic voice spoke out to him. " Arghh su arghh ma suuu." He had no idea what it was saying and ran out of the room and back into his bed and under the covers hiding as the bright orange light now left the closet and down the hallway and into Lena's bedroom and levitated over her and started the chant again. " Arghhh su arrghhh ma suuu le arme Arghh suu. " Before long part of it's darkness entered lena's body as she slept on peacefully still . It wanted to do the same with Allen but knew he was still awake and went back into the other bedroom as the door slammed hard and 'shut it's self and back into the closet. It just decided to wait til the time was right and looked down at the stainless steel key in it's cold, dark hands. It was going to make Allen, no it knew it was going to make Allen his key, his messenger. It had already made lena his doorway into the world. Cause it knew something neither one of them didn't. But it did know, some one was there, manipulating her. And spoke." Thank you for bringing them both back to me. Now I can come through, thanks to you." Nia was scared out of her mind, her fear overcoming her and the bedroom door now locked and as it laughed. _Nia had woke up abruptly, seeing Brainy standing over her, and held him right as now Lena and Allen woke up too.


	8. Chapter 8: the key

Chapter 8: The key

Something didn't feel right to Allen, as he looked at the necklace he wore around his neck as it rested on the tray and it soon began to slightly move, and then rattle and shake getting everyone's attention. " That cannot be good," Supergirl stated and it soon jumped and flew over to Allen as he grabbed it instantly. There was definitely something very wrong with this picture. " What? What is it?" Allen asked. Everyone just looking at him and Nia gulped. " Allen you need to put that thing away and keep it hidden." Alex told him.

"Alright I will, Alex. But why is Nia looking at both me and lena like that ?" Lena was beginning to think the exact same thing. " What is it Dreamer?"

" L...l ..Lena you need to stay away from Allen and Allen you need to do the same."

"Why Dreamer, I am finally reunited with my brother. So please, give me a reason as to why I need to keep my distance from him."

" I am afraid to tell you lena, you might not like the reason." Allen Soon looked to dreamer then his sister, Lena. " The truth is, when I was inside your dream, I saw something very evil over your younger self. It did something to you. I wish I knew just exactly what it was, but it also has to do with the key, Allen holds. I think, but I can't be certain this thing wants to be set completely free, and both you and Allen is it's connection in doing so."

" That is proposterious, and absurd, Lena retorted. Allen soon looked to Lena, then back to Dreamer. " She is right Dreamer, how are me and her going to completely set this thing free. I don't see a door around here, I am not completely sure how this key works anyway. " Allen consorted. Allen just let out a slight huff and pulled himself up off the table then went to help his sister off. " Let's go Allen, I think we should leave now. I don't like the look on Supergirl's face right now. " Allen looked at Supergirl then to Lena and spoke up. " If you have a problem with m sister, then you have a problem with me too. " As he soon followed behind Lena, leaving the others just standing there, contemplating their own thoughts. Before long, both Allen and Lena got real dizzy and lightheaded, and lost there balance as well their footing and they both collapsed before they could reach the doors of the DEO, which caught Supergirl's attention and in a blur of red and blue, bent down to Lena's side trying to wake her up. But Lena just wouldn't wake up, leaving Allen on the cold hard floor alone. Nothing was working they just wouldn't wake up until the DEO got a mysterious visitor wearing a long, black slicker . The same one that Nia saw In their dreams. " You have meddled around for too long. But I must thank you, for bringing them both together. So now, I can take them with me. And you can't stop me." Before long it raised it's hands and In puffs of black and orange smoke, Lena vanished from supergirl's arms and soon followed with Allen, and all it soon held in it's hands was the necklace and ring, which now began to glow and before long, it was gone and leaving Supergirl, Alex and devistated and Nia contemplating herself, falling to the floor her head in her hands. It was her fault, it was all her fault. Brainy on the other hand stood behind Nia, and put his hands on her shoulders and looked down to her. " It is not your fault Nia. It isn't. You helped them more than you could ever know. And I have this 100 percent feeling that they are going to be alright. We will get them back, won't we Supergirl,?"

" Of course we are, Brainy. Of course we are, but first we need to know just what we are dealing with here before we get them back. Everything has a weakness, everything. " Supergirl scolded her self as she pounded the floor and left a fist imprint. " Lena is my best friend, and I am not going to lose her, not like this." She couldn't help but feeling powerless, even with all the powers she has it wasn't enough, but it still should have been enough regardless. Before long the mysterious stranger had appeared back at the manor where both Lena and Allen was raised and went to the dark mysterious room, where both Lena and Allen had nightmares about it. And as it opened the closet, faced the wall which soon opened up to reveal a hidden passage that showed stairs descending downwards and spiraling around and around and led past the basement to a stone door, with runes and dark symbols .


	9. Chapter 9: The Thomas Manor

Chapter 9: The Thomas Manor

Before long both Allen and Lena woke up their vision blurry and a splitting headache. Allen tried focusing his vision, but it wasn't helping much at all, but what he could see was his sister Lena close by him and he slowly made his way closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. " Lena, it's me Allen? Are you okay?" She turned her head and tried to focused her vision as well. " Yeah Allen, i am okay. Are you?"

" Yeah I'm fine. Can't really see much yet, can you?"

" Not really. Do you know where we are though?"

" Well, since my sight isn't all that good yet not really. " Lena wasn't sure what to think herself, but she knew she was doing her best to be brave and found herself with her arms around her brother, holding onto him tightly. Suddenly a mysterious voice, spoke out to them. " Ah, your both awake good. "

" Where are we?" Allen demanded.

" You are where I was born. You and your sister are in it's center. And you Mr. Thomas are the bearer and your sister the forger. And beyond these doors, is freedom it only needs a key, and the hand of a Thomas to open it. "

" If you think, I am going to do anything for you, then you are mistaken.i will never." Allen soon spit at the figure which Iet out a gutteral roar of sheer terror. " Oh but you will. You will." Little did they know they were in the lair of the darkness, and beyond the locked door, was the darkness as it's whole being. That this mysterious stranger was just a small paes rt of it. A fraction of it. How it was free from it's imprisonment, was a mystery it's self. A very, long mystery to be exact. Before long the blurriness faded from Allen and I Lena's eyes and they soon stood up to see stone statues and their eyes glowing at them. Like they were being watched. The place really spooked Lena out, but she stood strong and looked to Allen. " Let's see if we can find our way out of here, before that thing comes back, what do you say Lena."

" Agreed Allen but where do we start looking for a way out. " Allen just looked around to see another set of doors up several flights of stairs. " That looks like our way out of here, Lena." She looked at what the same thing he saw. And they hurried up and began running up the stairs as fast as they could, and saw two statues staring at them and spoke in unison. " Your not going any where. " It was now officially scary here, and they both were frightened by this place. Or whatever this place was. They now had no choice but to go back down the stairs again, and back to the center Stone wall center corridor where they were before." It's alright Lena, I'm frightened too. But we will find a way out of here . I promise you that." Lena felt comforted by his words hoping that maybe, Supergirl would find her, and save her. But that was only hoping.


	10. Chapter 10,: The Sacrifice

Chapter 10: The Sacrifice

Allen had just looked to Lena and Lena to him when the sounds of footsteps were coming down the steps towards them and as the sound grew louder stopped and the slicker became visible to them, and they both knew who it was. " What do you want from us? " There was no response just silence, then Lena asked by demand." What do you want from us?" It Soon turned around and looked Lena's way. " I need a vessel, and not just any vessel. It has to be yours. For I can feel a darkness inside your heart, it is small but it is there. " Lena had no idea what it was saying and before long flew right at her, until Allen jumped out In front, and instead of Lena went inside of Allen instead of her. " Go Lena, hurry. You must go, I can't hold him forever. Go, NOW. " Allen yelled out. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Allen, her own half brother had sacrificed himself for her. No one had ever done that. But she hesitated for a moment before he yelled out above his lungs. "GO." This time she didn't hesitate, she did as she was told as Allen just held onto it inside of him. Lena had finally escaped and ran out of the manor and pressed the distress button on a watch Kara gave her. And before long Supergirl heard the distress and flew off toward Thomas Manor. " Lena, is everything okay?"

" No Kara, it's not. Allen is still in there with that thing. It almost got me, but Allen sacrificed himself for me. I barely got to know my own brother. And he goes and does that Why?" Kara just looked at her with sympathy in her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder." It could be his way of telling you how much you mean to him. But I have this feeling inside of me that he is going to be okay. " Kara was right, almost anyway. Allen was alright, still fighting it and before long he couldn't fight anymore and it consumed him. It engulfed his body like a raging out of control fire. Allen's eyes were gone now, and filled up in darkness and his body changing, distorting into something else entirely. Before long allens body hit the floor with a hard sickening thud, and before long began to move and stand up, smiling and smirking with an evil grin on his face and looked at his hands now. " Oh, I love this feeling. This powerful feeling.

Lena and Supergirl arrived in just moments at the DEO and Lena fell to her knees." It should have been me, it should have. " As she now cried in front of Kara, j'ohn, dreamer and Brainy. " It's alright, Lena. We will get your brother back, I promise."

" You know what Kara, your promises are always either lies or just empty, meaningless words. So you want to promise me anything. Start doing something about then, please stay out of my way. I will get my brother back on my own."

" Listen Lena, I get it. I understand, I do. But you don't have to go blaming yourself for my mistakes. Beating yourself up, isn't going to bring him back. " Lena just walked by Supergirl, bumping her shoulder, not apologizing and kept on walking as j'ohn went beside Kara . " It is alright Kara, just give her some time and space right now. As a friend, you have been real good to here, and she knows it. "


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness rises

Chapter 11: darkness rises

The flaps of his cloak rested Along the side of his face, covering the back of his head kept the wind from making his hair blow from every which way in the wind. As the cloak it's self from his neck down flapped In the wind like that of a wing of a bat. His cold, dark lifeless now completely black eyes roamed the city streets . Before long Allen wrapped his cloak around him and disappeared into the night. Then soon appeared on top of the Catco building and looked up at the Moon, and raised his hands and began to chant in a direct that no one could understand and clouds of black came from behind him and lifted up into the sky, as the clouds began to cover the moon like a sheet, and total blackness covered the sky. Not even the stars could be seen. This was going to be the night all things light in this world would fade into the darkness. As Allen kept chanting Supergirl soon showed up at the scene. " You should know, that I am here to stop by you, whatever you are. " Allen soon laughed and turned to look at Supergirl. " You won't hurt me, cause if you hurt me you hurt Lena's brother Allen. Now, be gone with you." He soon casted a spell from his hands as it hit supergirl square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. As soon as she gained her composure, held her chest with her arm. " Oh so there is something else, that can hurt you as much as kryptonite can." He chuckled and closed his eyes and began to chant and she focused her vision and shot her heat vision at his left hand and got him to lose his concentration and hold his hand in his other hand. " This is not over Supergirl, not by a long shot. I will be back and when I do I will bring eternal darkness into this world. " He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him, and Soon vanished out of thin air, leaving Supergirl there and looked up to see the the moon partly and barely. She soon flew off to the DEO and saw Dreamer as well as J'ohn and Alex there, waiting for her to show up. " What Happened to you, out there?" J'ohn asked.

" I got hit, with a magic spell. I didn't think it would hurt me, but it did. I thought only kryptonite was the only thing that could make me feel this week ."

" I can only say is that even your powers must have it's own limits. So not just kryptonite can hurt you, magic can to. Next time show precaution and be a bit more careful." J'ohn replied. Dreamer soon stepped forward and put her 2 cents in . " Kara, I know this may seem like a lot to process but you need to get to Lena, right now. I saw her facing him. It didn't look real good from where I am right now. You need to hurry * . Supergirl didn't doddle, she hurried off to Lena's loft and saw her, floating in mid-air, choking . Trying to break free,Then her legs began swinging widely as the entity chanted in dilect. " Allen, why are you doing this ? She is your sister. You sacrificed yourself for her. Now, let her go " . Allen's eyes began to roll into the back of his head, his head twitching and Lena Soon fell to the ground, coughing and Allen's black eyes turned brown and he saw his sister in the ground, coughing and Supergirl at her side and shook his head." What just happened, what did I just do ?" He asked as his eyes rolled back and his neck twitching and he disappeared before his eyes turned black again, and the darkness inside if him reappeared and spoke out to him, to Allen. " Why do you fight me, we don't have to be enemies . I can be your friend, I have always been your friend Allen, remember." Allen couldn't remember much of his childhood, but he did remember his little sister, Iena. He knew he loved her, he was thankful for her. Every day they were together, up until her real father showed up and took her away. It devistated Allen, he didn't want to be apart from his sister. But somehow someway he managed. he felt his love for his sister was greater than anything, and it helped him fight the darkness inside of him. But somehow In some way the darkness won out . " Do that again, Allen. And I will end you."


	12. Chapter 12: the fight within

Chapter 12: The Fight Within

Allen found himself, back at his own apartment and sat on the edge of the bed and sighed out as he looked In the mirror, at his reflection until his reflection began to shimmer on the glass, like water rippling down a small stream. Allen jumped as soon he saw the image of the entity known as 'the darkness' looking back at the him. " Just why would you make me do that to my sister?" Allen asked the reflection in the mirror. But there was no word, no sound coming from the mirror. " Alright, so that is how you want to play this, then. Alright." Allen soon got up and walked away from the mirror as the reflection in the mirror turned to look at what Allen was doing. Allen pulled out a small revolver, from a box he kept in his sock drawer and a pack of bullets, and began to load the gun. After he loaded it, held it in his hand and went to sit back down on the edge of the bed, and put the gun to the temple of his head and The reflection in the mirror looked to Allen now . " Alright you, tell me just what you are. And why you made me do what I did to my sister. So, talk. If you don't, i will pull this trigger."

"I am the yin and the yang. I am the beginning and the end. I am the eternal eclipse of the light. I am the one that brought you into this world. I am the one who gave you your life. For you are the only one to have seen my true form. " Before long the darkness began to merge and take form inside the reflection of the mirror. Its eyes began to glow, and a creepy, vile yet repulsive smile crossed it's now new face. And as the darkness leaned forward into the light as the face of Allen's father looked at him. " It can't be you, it just can't. No way. You are dead. I remember your funeral."

" Oh yes son, it's me. I know I have been a terrible father, and an even worse husband. But I found a way to come back, and look at me now. Actually, look at us now . Me and you are inseperable. In fact before I died, I made a blood pact. In the end it was worth It. Want to know the truth son, your mom. Killed me. She shot me. "

"You're lying, you're lying. Why should I believe you any way. You made me almost kill my half sister, why ?"

" You want to know why, cause she is a luthor. Yes, she is your half sister. But I can't have anyone or anything to interfere with my plan. Our plan son. To bring eternal darkness to this world. To let loose the hounds of the blackest night. That's right, this world needs me now more than ever. This world is losing its grip. It's losing its grip on reality. And now our time has come to rise up and let darkness reign."

"No, i won't. I just won't.i would rather die, than help you. You're insane. You are insane you know that. " And right when he was about to pull the trigger, the gun shot out of his hand across the room. " Now, now can't have anything else in the way. " Soon Allen's cell phone rang and he saw it was his sister calling him. He wanted to answer it, but he didn't and let her leave a message. " Allen, it's lena calling I have news for you. I did some digging, and I found something important to tell you. It's about your father. Your birth father, and it's not good. Not good at all. Please call me back as soon as possible. " She soon hung up and Allen, was curious as to what Lena had found out about his real father. He wanted for so long, to know the truth.


	13. Chapter 13: the truth revealed

Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed

Allen woke up early, from a peaceful nights rest, and sat up in bed and pulled the covers off, revealing his hard upper body muscles. For being skinny and eating right, he had the build of a weightlifter. He soon let out a sigh, and looked in the mirror at himself. He saw only his reflection this time, thank goodness. It must have been a nightmare, but it felt so real until he got up and looked across the floor to see a revolver up against the wall, and a bullet hole in the wall. He just gulped as he picked up the gun and put it back in the box of his drawer. He then pulled out some clothes, and went to take a shower. As soon as he got out there was words written in and on the fogged up mirror. It read: " I am watching you." Allen began to tremble in fear but, gulped it down in pride and wiped the mirror with his hand. He soon sighed out as he walked into the bedroom half dressed, wearing navy blue pants and a white T-shirt. He decided not to wear an overshirt this time, and grabbed his black sports coat followed with socks and shoes. He was finally ready to face a new day.

Lena sat at her office desk at L-corp and her secretary Soon buzzed Allen in and she smiled looking up at him, and got up from her desk and hugged him. She was thankful that he decided to show up like this unannounced. " I'm sorry I couldn't get to my phone last night sis, I was busy in the other room. But I did get your message. "

" Good Allen, I am glad you did. But what I am about to tell you about your father, might be a bit disturbing. It took me a while to find him, but I did. His name is Jonathan Michael Thomas. Growing up, he donned a nickname. 'Dark Black'. Then I went through some files, and what I found, i found interesting. There was a police case that remained unsolved, and his name came up in the files. He was the prime suspect, in the killings of At least 5 different cases, each one with the same m.o. nothing could be pinned on him, since there was nothing to be found on him, to arrest him. But I did find an address. It is here in National City, I was hoping you would come along with me. And I can help you. And together, we can beat this thing. "

" Alright Lena, let's go. I want to know the truth, once and for all " Soon both her and Allen got in her limo, and the driver drove off. It felt like hours, but eventually they made it to the address she had given the limo driver. As soon as they both got out of the limo looked up to see an old worn out, boarded up house. The door was nailed shut, but not nailed enough, as the boards broke away and the door opened with Allen's hand on the knob. As soon as they walked inside, saw everything covered up In sheets and the walls dusty and collecting cobwebs. One wall in particular, had a drawing on it. It looked like Jonathan, Allen's father Bowing down before a priest in dark heavy robes. And In grafitti written words.' the almighty Norgaru'. Both Lena and Allen looked at the disturbed drawing and shook their heads at it." Your father, was sick Allen. As if I thought Lionel luthor was bad, your father was worse. I wonder what your mother ever saw in him."

" I wonder that too, Lena. I wonder that too." Lena soon handed him a file for him to look at. And as he opened it, saw a picture of a man named Miles Norgaru. And read the file. " This looks exactly like the guy in the drawing on the wall, Lena. " She Soon looked at it too, but something still didn't seem right. It felt off not just to Lena, but to Allen too. They both wondered just who this Norgaru guy is. And his connection with the darkness, but somehow In some strange way, Allen had a feeling that it was something deeper, much deeper than expected. And it put this bad gut feeling in his stomach, that even sent chills down his spine. Whatever it was that his father got into, was something he wasn't sure he really even wanted to know about. One thing was certain, Lena didn't like the look on Allen's now pale white face. She Soon helped allen, back to the limo and she took him to a hospital, and was able to admit him to a personal, private room of his own and Soon she jumped at the sound of her ringing phone, and saw that it was Kara calling her. " Oh hey Kara, I am actually at the hospital right now with my brother. He got really sick and turned pale, so I did the only thing I knew that I could do. " Kara soon arrived at the hospital in mere seconds, and stood beside Lena. " Your brother, will be fine Lena. I bet if he is anything like you, he will be a fighter. He will get better I promise." Lena soon. Leaned into Kara as Kara became aware as to what Lena was doing, and put her arm around her, and saw Lena begin to cry. " Thank you so very much Kara,i have been through just so much, that I really needed my best friend beside me right now." Kara just rubbed Lena's shoulder . Kara had decided to make up her mind, and stay with Lena right now in her time of need. The alarm going off on her wrist would wait. And whoever it was, that needed her would have to wait as well .


	14. Chapter 14: bloodlines

Chapter 14: Bloodlines

The following morning, the doctor came out to see two women fast asleep, and shook the dark haired girls shoulder, waking her up ever so gently. " Ms. Luthor I have news on your brothers condition. I don't know how to say this, but we tried everything we could think of, but he is stable now. But the thing is, he went into a coma, just an hour ago. I am so sorry.. "

" Can I see him, doctor?"

" Yes, of course miss luthor." She let Kara sleep on as she slowly got up and made her way, following the doctor to Allen's private room. " Oh, Allen. What is going on? What is happening to you?" She asked knowing that she wouldn't get an answer back from him. But little did any doctor know, that his coma, wasn't a coma. Like a caterpillar it was more like an Allen cocoon for the darkness inside of him. And when he would wake, was when the darkness butterfly would emerge. Making the 2 of them whole. Make them a completely new being. Kara soon stirred and woke up, and with her superhearing heard Lena crying, and headed towards it. " Lena, I am so sorry. " Immediately Kara began to feel something eminating from Allen. It made her a little weak, as Lena looked at her. " Kara, are you okay ?"

" Yeah, i am fine Lena. " As she lied to her, even though she didn't want to. " I just got dizzy is all Lena. No worries." Lena looked over Allen's body and stared at him for a few minutes as she moved in closer, to get a closer look. She could feel something was wrong with him, something the doctors never found. As she slowly, calmly reached her hand out to touch him, she felt a coldness coming from him. Like his body was on ice, or something like that. " Oh my Kara, he is cold. Allen's body is ice cold. He needs warmth. " Lena soon left the room, to go find a nurse for some extra blankets while Kara, carefully heated up the bed with her heat-vision . Allen was finally feeling a bit warm now, but not as warm as he should be though. Lena soon came back with some blankets and covered Allen up, as comfortable as she could, just watching him lying there like this." I promise you Allen, i will find a way to beat this thing. You have my promise as a luthor." Kara just looked at Lena as she pursed her lips together, thinking as to how to help Lena in this situation. "Lena, if there is anything that I can do to help, please let me know. I want to help."

" Thank you Kara, i appreciate the sentiment. But I have no idea what you can do to help me right now. I could use some space though." Kara wasn't sure what to think, but respected Lena and her wishes. And she did so, and left Lena Alone in the room. With Allen. Before long, Lena looked around, and pulled a syringe from the inside of her sleeve, and Drew some of Allen's blood. Like it or not, she was going to get down to the bottom of it all. And thinking Allen's blood, might be the key and the answer she needed. She had put the syringe back in her sleeve, and walked away leaving the room, leaving Allen there alone.

After a while, and back at her secret lab, Lena began to run tests on Allen's blood, and coming up with theories and hypothesis, but no explanations yet. She would get answers one way or another. She knew she just had to. She ran a third experiment on Allen's blood, this time finding something odd about it, and possibly useful too. She took a smaller sample of it and placed it on a small flat piece of glass and put it under a microscope and leaned down, and looked in and down, focusing the dial on it, to see Allen's blood more clearly. And saw that where it once was red, was beginning to turn black. Black as sathcloth. She stood up and shrugged and then leaned down to look again, just to see it was beginning to fog the glass up, making it unable for her to see it. " What the..." She exclaimed. And held a mini recorder in her hand and spoke. " Patients blood, reacts to cold temperatures below negative 42 degrees. " She Soon stopped recording and turned up the heat in the room now, as the blood on the test strip of glass began to bubble and pop. And she recorded again." Now this is interesting, patients blood reacts differently to heat. " She soon looked into the microscope and looked at the blood again, and saw it revert back from sathcloth black to normal red blood. She soon ran one more test on Allen's blood, and turned off the lights, and turned on the infrared light on the microscope and looked at the blood reacting to the darkness of the room, even though it wasn't black anymore. And before too long turned into a bright neon orange color. The color of the eyes, the entity had, when she was a little girl. And some how in some way things were beginning to piece together for her. But little did she know, someone was behind her waiting for her to turn around. For it could see her, but she couldn't see it. " Lights on." She spoke as the lights came on and whatever was standing behind her was gone now.

Back at the hospital, Allen layed comfortably In his Private room, not moving still in his cold, coma cocoon state. A nurse came In to give him a sponge bath with a damp cloth, and started with his face, and down an arm, when suddenly out of the blue, his arm shot up and grabbed the nurse by the neck and lifted her up, as blackness covered her face, suffocating her until her face went pale and her green eyes Soon turned black and fell to the cold hard floor with a thud. After 5 minutes, the nurse opened her now black eyes, and stood up, looking at Allen. " Yes, my liege. I am here to serve you only. "


	15. Chapter 15: revealed at last

Chapter 15: Revealed at last

Lena had some success in figuring out in what was happening to her brother Allen, but not complete success. Not yet anyway. But there was still something that didn't feel quite right. She kept thinking and thinking of what it was, until it finally hit her. The man in the file, what was his name. Norgaru. Miles Norgaru. She went to her desk and sat down and looked him up in the system and soon found him and the address he was living at and wrote it down and put it in her coat pocket and picked up her coat." It's time for a visit, Mr. Norgaru." She said to herself, and left the building and to the limo that was waiting for her. She Soon showed the driver the address. " I have to go here, right away."

" Yes miss luthor. " The driver spoke and closed her door behind her and then got in on the driver's side and closed the door behind him and drove off. It was only a 42 minute drive to the address, and as she opened her side door got out to look at an old run down, beat up house. " So this is where you are. " She said to herself. She walked up to the door, and knocked. Five minutes soon passed and there was no answer so she knocked again. 8 minutes Soon passed and still no answer. She was finally getting tired of waiting and twisted the doorknob, to find that it wasn't locked and walked inside and closed it behind her. " Hello, Mr. Norgaru, my name is Lena luthor. I need to talk to you." As she spoke, going from room to room, not seeing anyone until a hand came out from behind onto her shoulder, making her jump. " I am Norgaru. What is it you seek ?" He said in a heavy, thick Jamaican accent.

" I seek answers, my half brother, Allen Thomas. Something is wrong with him. And I was wondering what you knew of his father?"

" Ah yes, Thomas. I remember the last name, the first name escapes me. But I remember him. He was a brilliant student of mine. Smart and gifted too. What took me years, only took him a couple months to learn. When I found out, that he was perverting the magic, I put a stop to it. But he had learned all that he already wanted to know. "

" What did he already? Know" Lena asked him, Afraid to hear what the answer might be.

" He learned how to cheat death, by becoming darkness. But only through family blood can he truly be reborn. But through family blood, can he be destroyed. Once the spell is completed , he will be reborn with a human heart and be able to wield the power he has become. And when he has a new human heart, only through a blood relative can he be destroyed and banish him back where he truly belongs ." Lena was now more than certain, that she didn't want to know that. But she had one finally question to ask him, but he cut her off before she could ask.

" So, let me guess you want to know what kind of magic it is, and how you can reverse it . It is known as resurrection magic . Very powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands. There is no reversing it, it is impossible. As I said, once he has a new human heart, only the blood of a Thomas, can destroy him. Banish him. I am sorry, I wish I could have been more helpful. But I must go now." In a puff of smoke, Norgaru and the house was gone, and Lena was back in the limo as well as she looked around to see where she was, and held a crystal bladed dagger in her hand, wondering where she had got it from. She couldn't remember, but she was holding it regardless and dropped it as she realized that she was the only one who could stop it.

Back at the hospital, Allen's eyelids twitched until they Soon opened up to revealed his father's eyes now as he soon sat up and looked at his hands and in a new, strange voice talked to himself. "oh my, I am young again." And let out a devilish chuckle followed with laughter. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and loved it. And as soon as he got to his feet he felt a sudden rush and found his body glowing a blackish orange aura, that only he could see. The power, oh the power of the darkness he felt was immense and he was pleased about it. And he chuckled again. " Time to go see an old friend. " Before long he disappeared and soon stood face to face with Norgaru. " So tell me Norgaru, did the resurrection spell work or what? " As he spun around, grinning evily at the same time.

" Jonathan, you are an abomination, an outrage against nature. You have perverted everything I tought you. You must be stopped." Before long, Jonathan lifted his hand and made Norgaru, float off of his feet. " I know, that you know there is only one way to stop me. So that leaves me only one option here. So no, I'm not going to turn you. I am going to kill you before you can say anything." But Jonathan had no clue, he already had. And before long he let the darkness out from his fingertips and suffocated Norgaru until he stopped breathing and dropped him onto the ground. " Now, that felt good. " He said as he now giggled fiendishly and walked away before disappearing in a puff of orange blackish smoke.


	16. Chapter 16: contemplations

Chapter 16: contemplations

Lena had no idea, if she even had it in her to do such a thing. Yeah, she knew she could be just as devious and Cold-hearted any time she wanted to be or needed to be, if the occasion called for it. But killing, that she wasn't completely sure of. Killing just didn't feel like the right thing to do. But something would have to be done about Allen when he would wake up. But she had no idea he was awake, and not completely himself anymore. She soon picked up the crystal bladed dagger off the floor board of the limo and her door opened up and she got out, and up to her loft where she lived. She sat the dagger down on the coffee table and sat down on her couch, and rested her feet, with her head in her right hand, thinking of just what to do. Before long her loft went completely dark and silent, as a cool chill filled the living room, and she grabbed the nearest thing beside her, the dagger on the coffee table. " Who's there, shoe yourself? " She said, feeling the chill going down the spine of her back, giving her goosebumps. There was no sound, no nothing. It was all quiet . And deadly silent. The silence was torture on her, and she turned around and there stood a nurse, and knocked the dagger out of her hand. " He is one, he is reborn. He is eternal." The nurse croaked out In a deep, gutteral tone. A tone that wasn't human. Lena wasn't taking this and punched the nurse square I. The face. " That is what you get, when you mess with a luthor. " She huffed out. She searched frantically for the dagger on the floor now, until she found something and grabbed it. But it was too big to be the dagger, it felt bigger than that. It felt like a shoe and she kept reaching up until a voice, she couldn't recognize spoke up. " Hello, sister? Long time, no see." She soon stood up and before long his face became visible to her and she jumped at the sight of him. " What's the matter, sis. Scared? Well you should be." When she moved again, her foot kicked the dagger away and under her desk. " I am not scared of you. I'm not. But I do have to ask you, Jonathan. Why are you hiding in your son. Too chicken to face me?" He soon snarled at her comment and grabbed her by the throat, and picked her up off of her feet. " Fight him, Allen. Fight him. For me," she choked out. Before long his neck began to twitch, and had no idea why. Something was fighting him from the inside. It was his father, he could feel him. And he Soon let go of Lena and she coughed out quite a bit.

Back at the DEO, was Alex, Nia and brainy waiting on Supergirl to arrive. After 25 minutes, kara soon arrived. " I am so sorry you guys, that I am late. I had a couple things I had to do earlier. But I am here now, what's the emergency?"

" Apparently there have been several attacks downtown. All these attacks have one thing in common, Alex. They are not completely human. Not anymore. From what I can tell it has to be either one of 2 things. One they are either cyborgs or 2, it could be something to have to do with the supernatural. Me, I am quite certain it has to be cyborgs. The supernatural, not so much. " Brainy explained to them.

" Well, if it's supernatural then I might be defenseless against them. Pretty much powerless. I am hoping you are right about that, brainy. There is only one way to find out. You ready Dreamer. ?"

" I am ready to go, Supergirl. Let's do this." Nia said in reassurance and excitement. She hadn't been in action, for quite some time now and needed to get back out there. When they both showed up, Nia looked around at the ones that were attacking, and froze in place. Seeing that they had a orange, blackish glow about them. And some how, something about the glow felt familiar to her. It was the thing she saw in both Lena and allens dreamscape. " Supergirl, wait. You can't attack them, they are protected somehow. I bet if we can defeat the main one, they might return back to normal." Kara just kept fighting as they never let up off of her. She was just barely fending them off. " So what should we go about doing then? We just can't let them keep doing this." Kara replied.

" I have an idea, it just might work." Nia, just closed her eyes and focused, on the thought waves, that riggers dreamstate in deep sleep. And before long, all the supernatural people Allen turned fell hard to the ground and fell fast asleep, breaking them free of his grip. " Supergirl, i know who did this. But as I was in there thoughts, I saw Allen In them. Each and every one of them. '

" Then, we need to go find him, and put a stop to him once and for all. Before he can make anyone do any more harm to others." Supergirl stated and implied it's importance.


	17. Chapter 17 Darkness beckons parts 1 & II

Chapter 17: Darkness Beckons- Part 1

Kara soon woke up, bright and early, to find even though it was morning, that there was no sun shining in the sky. The sky itself was dark, like there was no light shining whatsoever. When she got up out of bed put her robe on, to hear a knock on her door. And yet for some Reason she couldn't use her x-ray vision to see who was at the door, and answered and unlocked it . It was Nia, standing in her doorway. " There is a problem, Kara. A huge problem actually. "

" I can see that, Nia. But that isn't the only problem. I don't have my Powers. Until the sun returns, I can't do anything. I mean, I can still fight. But I won't be able to fight like I usually do. Whatever is blocking the sun, we need to figure out how to get it unblocked. " She replied as she sighed out. Kara soon got dressed, and both her and Nia left for work. Halfway walking to work, Allen Appeared, but at the same time wasn't Allen, not anymore. And he bellowed out. " Fear not citizen's of National City, fear me and only me. I am the beginning and the end. I am the keeper, I am the darkness. Succomb to my will, and I will promise you life immortal." Kara and Nia looked up at him as Kara just shook her head. " This can't go on. We have to find Lena. She might have an answer. She might have something," Kara retorted. Nia Soon looked up now, feeling something come off of the darkness. Something that she couldn't quite pin point.

Darkness Beckons - Part II

The lights In Lena's loft, were some of the few places that had working lights. And Lena herself walked to the balcony, to see and have heard the rambling of the darkness and scoffed at it as she held the dagger in her hand when a knock fell upon her door. It was both nia and Kara. She opened the door for them as she invited them inside. " Can you believe this Kara? What nerve."

" Yeah Lena. I I get it, I really get it," vied with. " Is there any way, he can be stopped Lena. "

," There is one way, but I don't think you want to what it is. Cause I don't want to have to do it. It's too hard for me . I wish there could be another way ."

" If you got something, then we need to go with it."

" I have learned about what has taken over Allen. And this is the only thing that can take care. " She Soon looked down to the dagger in Her hand as well did Kara and Nia. " What is that Lena. ? "

" This is what can stop him once and for all. And I am the only one capable of doing it. It is what I was told."

" What... ? Who...? What I going on Lena. Talk and talk fast. " Kara spoke sternly.

" Long story short Kara, i have to kill my half brother with this. "

" There has got to be another way, Lena. I mean you finally have a better brother. One that loves you.," Before long Nia spoke up. " I hate breaking up your conversation, but it is going to get worse out there soon if we don't do something about it. " Both Lena and Kara agreed, with a simple nod of their heads. The three women Soon sat down and began to talk and work out a strategy plan as to how to take care of business. As to how to take care of the darkness once and for all. To bring back the sun to the city.


	18. Chapter 18: Lurking Shadows

**Be warned... The last 2 chapters will be dark, only because of its ending. If you want to continue on reading, read with caution and with the lights on. Cause this ending won't be pretty, and it will raise questions. So beware.**

Chapter 18: Lurking Shadows

In only a matter of hours, Supergirl wasn't so super anymore. She was as human as Lena, and it scared her. She didn't like being weak, cause the last time she was weak was when Eobard Thawne was about to disect her open and give overgirl her heart. But thank goodness that didn't happen. She did her best to stay brave, as well did Nia and Lena. The three of them had a plan, hopefully a fool proof plan. Nia was the first to look around, seeing nothing. Nothing but darkness around her. Everything was blacked out, like she was walking down and endless dark hallway with no windows or doors, and no light guiding her as she kept turning her head every which way, as both Lena and Kara followed slowly behind, doing the same thing. They felt like they were in a horror/ slasher film and the killer was somewhere out there, watching and waiting for them to break way and each of them go there own separate ways. That wasn't happening, not any time soon. They all sighed out at the same time and kept on moving, until eyes began to appear around them, glowing a bright ominous orange color. They soon gulped as Lena soon reached for a small device she made and as one of the eyes disappeared, it jumped out and before it latched onto Dreamer Lena activated the device and a bright ultra-violet light shined out of it and the thing fizzled away into nothing but smoke, and the smoke it's self disappeared. " Lena, what is that ?"

" Well when I was studying my brothers blood cells, i found a counter-agent that attacks against the darkness inside of him. This is only a prototype, but apparently it works, thank God. '

" Do you have anymore of those devices on you, now?" Dreamer asked.

" No, no I don't . I didn't have time to make more of them. Wish I did though. "

" Well, thank you Lena. If it wasn't for you, dreamer wouldn't be with us still." Supergirl spoke, only to see her and Lena. " Lena, where is Dreamer?"

" I think she separated from us, when that thing attacked. We need to keep on going, we can look for Dreamer later."

" No Lena, you can go on. I won't. I have to find her, with or without your help "

" Fine Supergirl. You do what you have to do. And i will do what I have to do." Before Supergirl walked away held out her hand for the device Lena made. " Oh no Supergirl, I can't give it to you. I have to inject it into Allen. It's the only thing that might possibly separate him from the darkness. " Supergirl Soon outstretched her arms and began to fumble around as well did Nia herself, as Nia held something under one of her arms. Before long something soon attached to both Nia and Supergirl, and they jumped and they Soon realized it was each other. " Oh thank God Nia, I you are okay.?"

" Same to you, Kara. Oh and I have something that might help us get around. " She soon handed Kara a flashlight as she soon held one too, and they turned them on, and soon saw each other. " Flashlights, Nia. You are a genius now let's go find Lena." Lena soon slightly stumbled over her feet but gained balance quickly and kept on moving as she soon turned around, and eyes soon Peered through the darkness, and a loud bellowed and echoed behind her, as she turned around again. " Who's there.. show yourself. " There was nothing but silence and stillness in the now darkness surrounding her. She soon gulped down and kept on moving as she found herself be making her way through the thick of it, as chills ran down her back and the tiny hairs on her arms raise, and the coldness of her breathe becoming visible. She felt like she was getting closer to him, and spoke up. " Allen...Allen.. please come out I want to talk to you. Just talk, i promise." For a few moments there was silence and Lena spoke up again." Please Allen, it's me, your sister Lena. I want to talk to you, please." Before long a deep, gruff gutteral voice spoke out. " I am no longer Allen. But if you insist. Then I will show my self and listen to what you have to say. " Before long he appeared, but the looks Allen had were gone, and replaced with a dark, hideous grotesque face that made Lena jump at, scared aof the transformation. " What happened to you,, Allen? Where is my brother? I want my brother back, please." As tears now rolled down her eyes and face as 2 lights barely peered through and he saw the lights and grabbed Lena right when the lights found her, and ran toward her but it was too late, both he and her were gone. " Well, there goes the brilliant plan." And Nia replied to Supergirl. " Yeah, no kidding."

" Allen, where are you taking me?" Lena said as she felt the coldness of the grip around her. " To answer your questions. Back where it started. " Soon Kara and Nia, could see the two shadows moving and followed it not exactly sure where. He soon stopped and appeared inside the Allen manor, and sat Lena down." You remember our old home, before we got separated?"

" No I don't remember. I was too young to remember."

" You sure about that, or were you too scared of what happened to remember." She had no idea what he was talking about, as she felt the chills running around her spine again. And for some reason. Felt like a small scared, frightened little girl again. " Now, i remember. I remember that night, when we were little kids. I remember our mom. She was so beautiful. " He soon. Growled at her comment. " What's the matter Allen, did I strike a nerve ?"

" Do that again and I will end you, sis." Before long both Supergirl and dreamer showed up at the Thomas Manor." What is this place, Supergirl.?"

" Good question, it's a good thing before all this happened, I went by Lena's loft and found this." She soon. Pulled a crystal bladed dagger from under her cape, as the crystal began to glow. And inside the manor, Allen fell and soon looked to Lena, and his face looked normal again. " What I this trickery?"

" I don't know, i don't know what you are talking about . What are you talking about?"

" A dagger, and not just any dagger. The dagger of Cython. It's driving the darkness crazy inside of me. Go hurry find it."

" No Allen I won't. It will kill you. But I do have something that might help you ." She pulled out the small device from her pocket and revealed laser point injection system and put it to his neck and injected him with what was inside. " Lena, what did you do,?"

" I found a light substitute that I believe can separate what is inside you from it. " He soon screamed out in pain as both Kara and Nia heard it and ran inside the manor.


	19. Chapter 19: The Fading Light

Chapter 19: The Fading Light

Both Supergirl and Dreamer ran up the stairwell and into the room where they saw both Lena and Allen on the ground, as a light began to glow underneath supergirl's cape and Lena caught a glimpse of the light inside of supergirl's cape." Supergirl, what is that light?" The thought almost completely crossed her mind, like she had forgot that it was there." It's a crystal dagger i found in your loft, when I came looking for you. I figured you might need it so I brought it." Lena soon. Swung her arm out, knocking it out off Supergirl's grasp. " How could you bring that here. Don't you see, that dagger is meant to banish the darkness but.. but..."

" Seriously Lena, if the dagger can do that, then use it and get rid of the darkness. Cause if you won't do it then I will. " Lena soon let go of Allen and stood up and stared down Supergirl. Before long they both were In facial lockdown with each other, forgetting that Dreamer was there too, and she heard it all as well and slowly made her way to look for the dagger. " You will do no such thing Supergirl, I won't let you." As she pushed her back and Supergirl was shocked at Lena's approach and tactic. " Why would you do that Lena ?. You are Kara's best friend. I am not going to fight you right now. Right now we need to work together on this. Remember the plan?"

" Forget the plan, I am doing this my way ." Before long steam began to rise and sizzle away from Allen as he soon stood back up and behind Supergirl too. As an evil, malicious smile crossed his transformed face and made Lena watch as he grabbed Supergirl by the cape and wrapped it around her neck and face, suffocating her and lifted her off her feet as she soon reached up with her hands trying to find his face and scratch it enough to be able to let her go, but no luck. It felt like she was grabbing air and before long Dreamer had found the dagger, as supergirl's legs finally stopped moving and he Soon let her go and threw her down onto the floor. " I can't believe it, I can't believe you. You ... You... Killed Supergirl. Why?"

" She was a nuisance and was getting in my way. " Little did he know, Supergirl made herself passout before, any permanent damage could be done to her, since she was still just a regular, normal person. Dreamer kept searching and searching for the dagger and before long with success she found it and grabbed it, and slowly snuck up on him and stabbed him in the back with it and all he did was wince slightly, and tried to reach for it, but couldn't reach it very well. And he turned around to face the young woman. " Did you think, that you could stop me, please. And like I am going to tell you how to stop me, that would be so cliche." While he moved closer to Dreamer, Lena moved to Supergirl's side, and unwrapped her cape from around her face and began to cry. As tears ran down her face and onto supergirl's face as Supergirl's eyes began to twitch from the water. And when Lena looked down again, saw that Supergirl was playing possum felt relieved. " I have an idea, Lena. But this time let's do it my way and just follow my lead ."

" As long as it doesn't involve killing Allen, then yes I will " she spoke softly and Supergirl looked at her oddly." What do you mean kill Allen?" Supergirl softly spoke.

" Yes the dagger will banish the darkness, but it also kills it's host "

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I was trying to , i honestly was. Plus it would have to be me to do it. No one else can, i was told by a man named Norgaru. It can only be me, and I won't." They kept on talking when the darkness held Dreamer up by her throat, choking her and both Lena and Supergirl watched on in horror at his madness." He must be stopped Lena. Besides I don't have any of my strength. "

" I can change that Supergirl. I had a contingency plan just in case. " She soon. Held a small ballpoint pen in her hand and flipped the lid and a burst of light, artificial sunlight to be exact came out of the pen, powering up Supergirl. "Lena this is so awesome. " She looked directly at the light feeling it's Ray's wash upon her, like a tidal wave. She could feel her strength and powers slowly returning and she soon smiled. " That's enough Lena. Now it's time to teach him a lesson. " She Soon walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. " You shouldn't treat a lady like that, it's not proper." She soon decked him hard enough that the dagger in his back soon broke and snapped in two seperating the blade from it's handle. And both the crystal blade and the handle hit the floor and Supergirl yelled out." NO...". He soon turned to look at it and smiled,. " It's useless against me now." The darkness and supergirl was fighting, breaking everything in sight and the closet that first contained the power of darkness broke and they both fell into it and was transported to it's entrapment and before long Lena looked around, unable to find Supergirl and the broken closet door. But seeing Dreamer, she gave her CPR and resuciatating her and she coughed up hard and began to breath. " Oh thank God your okay." Lena said. " Where is Supergirl?" Dreamer asked Lena.

" I think they got transported to where the darkness originally came from. And I am going to go after them and bring Supergirl back, and then we are going to blow up the manor. Before the darkness completely took over my brother, i had people set up bombs around the Manor, so we will need to get out before they explode and bring the place down. " Lena soon. Looked around and saw the dagger was snapped in half, and grabbed the blade and it's handle and as she tried to put the pieces back together, they wouldn't fit. " Leave this place Dreamer, I promise me and Supergirl will get out on time." Dreamer soon got up and did as Lena said as she just held the blade in her hand and looked at the closet , closing her eyes and walked in it, for the very first time. And she could soon feel the scared little girl inside of her. And before long she was gone too, and when she appeared, saw him almost victorious over Supergirl. Supergirl opened her eyes slightly to see Lena come up from behind slowly and she cut her other hand with the crystal blade as she winced from the cut, and her blood now on the Dagger, dripping off of it slowly and she Soon came up from behind to his side, and with a look of disgust and regret, stabbed him in the chest over his heart, her blood mixing into him and he looked at her, as Allen now with a smile on his face and he reached out and touched her face. " Thank you, sis. I love you so much. Never forget that." Tears rolled down both his face and Lena's face, soon tears rolled down supergirl's face. As darkness surrounding the city began to reveal it's self as shadow demons and flew off just to be sucked back Into the manor, and Supergirl flew her and Lena up until they reached the door that kept the darkness sealed away and crossed through it as they now had to make there way through what looked like a horde of shadow demons being sucked through, but a couple shadow demons grabbed onto both Supergirl and Lena, pulling them in with them. Allen staggered, and barely stood up as he could feel his light, his life fading away but with one last final stand screamed out, letting his life light consume what it could which broke the hold and Lena and Supergirl flew away and out of the manor in time to see it from the midnight sky, the moon shining down and the explosion, that brought the Thomas Manor down. Supergirl soon looked at Lena, as Lena began to cry thinking of the last words that Allen spoke to her, before his death. But her crying wasn't subsiding and slowly began to laugh, and laugh. " Why are you laughing Lena?"

" Because, Supergirl. I am a luthor. And I am a Thomas too. I am Lena Thomas,- Luthor. And proud of it. I never asked to be. But I am. And believe me Supergirl, I have seen the darkness first hand, cause I finally remembered what I couldn't remember of my childhood. " before long Dreamer appeared before them and went up to Lena. " Lena, there is something you need to see. I shouldn't have kept it from you." Dreamer soon put her hand up to the side of Lena's face. And they both closed their eyes. '_little Leandra Thomas walked down the hallway to see not just Allen, but her mother Muriel, and his father, Matthew as she hid behind the hallway door leading downstairs, and saw Matthew hitting on Muriel then on Allen, and slowly creeping up behind her was the thing from the closet that her and Allen saw the night before and spoke, as a hand touched her shoulder as well" You see, Lena. That is called suffering. That is pain. I can take that away if you wish me too." Yes, please take it away from them. I love my momma and bruddah very much " _

_" Very well, now go sleep and come in seven days your wish will be granted " After a week, her wish came true, but not in the way she expected it too. The darkness tricked her. Used her. Instead, her birth father Lionel Luthor, came and took her away, from it._ ' Dreamer opened her eyes as well did Lena. " What the.. i expected something like that from Lex, but that.. no way, just no way." Supergirl looked at Lena and Lena just walked away as she kept on laughing, thinking who would be next to betray her trust. Would it be Kara next. she didn't know, but she did know she had to be ready for it when the time would come. She would do something, something big. And she already had a a name for it. NON NOCERE... Which she knew translated to ' do no harm,'.


End file.
